


Good Girl

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Praise Kink, Spanking, subby amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: A little stress relief between girlfriends.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hiss-hiss-im-a-basilisk on tumblr! if you're into my stuff, hmu on tumblr or pillowfort.io; i'm malafight there too! (though pillowfort is a little bare right now; i'm working on that i promise)

“Beg for it.”

Amethyst looked up at Jasper, her girlfriend looming over her on the bed, the low light playing across the light and dark patches of her skin. She was straddling her, barely, leaning in far enough that her breasts were hanging heavily just out of Amethyst’s reach.

Jasper’s fingers were pressed against Amethyst’s clit, unmoving, just the warm pressure and the promise of what those thick, rough fingers  _ could _ make her feel --  _ if _ she earned it.

“You sound so good when you beg, pet,” Jasper rumbled, her voice husky but impliciting commanding. “Are you going to disappoint me? I want to hear your delicious sounds while I fuck you, but if you don’t want to beg…”

“N-no, ma’am-!” Amethyst panted out, shaking her head, her bleached hair already plastered to her forehead by sweat and the effects of foreplay. She shifted her hips, using her grip on the bedsheets beneath her for leverage, and felt the tremble of heat that it sent through her, just that brief moment of Jasper’s fingers moving slickly over her clit. “Please, please-- I want it!!”

Jasper closed her eyes and sighed, her breath warm as it drifted over Amethyst.

“You sound so  _ good _ , my pet,” she growled. A shiver of heat trembled its way through Amethyst at the pleasure in Jasper’s voice and she shifted her hips again with a little whine.

“Th-thank you,” Amethyst forced out, her body flushed and hot, making it difficult for her to even  _ talk _ like this, despite her usual chattiness.

“I want to hear more,” Jasper purred, leaning in to place a kiss on Amethyst’s round nose. “I love your voice. I love it when it’s so  _ desperate _ , pet…”

Amethyst let out a whine and shifted again, feeling the lips of her pussy sliding slick against each other.

“P-please, Jasper- ma’am--”

“What do you want me to do, love?”

Amethyst gripped the sheets tight and made a creaky sound before she found her voice again.

“Fuck me! Please!”

Jasper cocked a crooked grin and leaned in, drawing Amethyst into a kiss, full lips on full lips with a hungry eagerness, the edge of desperation in Amethyst’s eager motions and a slower, steadier pace in Jasper’s.

They parted, panting, and Amethyst squirmed.

“You’re eager,” Jasper purred. “But are you eager enough? Maybe not…”

Amethyst made a little pathetic sound, but when Jasper removed her fingers she let out a shaky, gruff “No!” before her mind completely registered it.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Amethyst’s hoarse exclamation, then grinned and leaned back in, hands on either side of Amethyst’s body and face inches from hers.

“What was that, pet?” she asked, the look on her face making it clear that she  _ absolutely _ knew the answer to that question.

“Nnnn-- nothing!” Amethyst whined. “C’mon! Please--”

Jasper straightened up and crossed her arms, looking smug and self-satisfied, shadows thrown across her face deepening her strong features. Amethyst trembled beneath her and moved her hips desperately.

“So fiesty… I love it. But still, you’ve stepped out of line… you know what that means, don’t you, pet?”

Amethyst let out a nasal sound and nodded, flushed.

“Y-yes ma’am-- I’m-- I’m sorry--”

Jasper slid off of Amethyst and settled next to her.

“On your knees, my feisty little love. I want your gorgeous ass on display for me.”

Amethyst felt the heat of pleasure tremble through her at Jasper’s words and she scrambled to turn over, pushing herself upright with shaky arms, her motions making it so,  _ so _ obvious how wet her pussy was, a trickle of fluid going down her inner thigh and glistening in the low orange light.

“Good girl,” Jasper purred.

She let out a surprised moan as she felt Jasper’s huge, hot hand grip her ass cheek, massaging first one and then the other until her ass was warm and she was  _ acutely _ aware of the cool air on her heated flesh.

Which made the sudden  _ smack _ of Jasper’s hand against her hot, exposed ass all the more shocking. With her attention already on how her butt felt, it made the impact of Jasper’s hand so much  _ clearer-- _

Amethyst felt the force of the spank shoot right through her, a shock of pain that turned into heat and pleasure as it centered on her clit and pussy. She shivered and moaned.

“Good pet,” Jasper purred. “I love the way you moan when I spank you, Amethyst. You sound so damn  _ good _ .”

Another smack had Amethyst jerking forward a bit -- through the force of shock and pain and pleasure, she felt a droplet of her own fluid drip onto her thigh, jostled free by movement. She shivered and moaned again.

“You’re such a good pet, taking your punishment so well… I love the way you look on your knees like this…”

She felt Jasper grab her ass cheek again, squeezing and massaging once more, the skin hot and sensitive after the smacks.

“This is mine. All of you, mine. My Amethyst. My prized possession. Are you happy, my love?”

Amethyst nodded, panting, and shifted her hips again.

“Y-yes, ma’am--”

Jasper leaned in and kissed Amethyst’s shoulder before giving her ass a little squeeze, eliciting a soft gasp from Amethyst.

“You’ve taken your punishment like a good girl… now I think it’s time for a reward. Are you ready for your reward, pet?”

Amethyst nodded, her breaths quick and gaspy.

“Y-yes ma’am-- please--”

Jasper’s finger entered her and her head sank to rest on the bed beneath her, hands gripping the sheets and body trembling. When Jasper’s finger started moving, she let out a soft moan. Her girlfriend’s motions were slow, just the single, thick finger to start out with, teasing and gentle as Jasper spoke.

“You’re doing great, love. Moan for me again? Your moans are just so  _ good _ , I love the way they sound -- love knowing you’re havin’ a good time.”

Amethyst gasped softly before obediently letting out another moan, pushing back against Jasper’s motions and making little needy whimpering sounds, the heat that Jasper’s words sent through her making her needier, desperate--

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“ _ More-- _ ” Amethyst panted, turning her head just enough to look pleadingly at Jasper. “ _ Gimme more-- _ ”

Jasper laughed.

“Pushy, pushy. Alright, since you’re so damn eager…”

Jasper slipped another finger inside, and Amethyst trembled at the feel of being just a bit more stretched, letting out another gruff moan.

“I love the way you sound,” Jasper purred as she started thrusting her fingers, slowly but picking up speed. “Love the way you look. Fuck, love everything about you--”

Amethyst shivered and whimpered, trying to mumble out her thanks while being too focused on Jasper’s words and thrusts to give much attention to speech--

“You’re such an obedient sub, pet. I’m so proud of you. If I could parade you around the world, I would. But your moans are just for me--” Jasper laughed and leaned in some, her thrusts speeding up. Amethyst let out a shivery moan as she felt herself growing closer to climax, her face and body flushed and hot and needy. “I love your moans too much to share, love. They’re just for us. Just mine and yours. Are you going to come for me, love?” Jasper purred. Amethyst nodded shakily and let out a breathy moan as Jasper’s motions sped up again--

She tensed around Jasper’s fingers and came with a low moan, rising pleasure finally breaking over her in a rolling wave, pouring through her body as Jasper kept going a bit longer, her girlfriend’s thick fingers gently tugging her climax out.

As she started to come down, Jasper’s thrusts slowed, helping her relax and keeping the little trembles of pleasure going just a  _ bit _ longer. As Jasper’s fingers finally slipped out of her, Jasper leaned in to sweep Amethyst’s hair back over one shoulder and press a warm kiss to her shoulderblade.

“Good girl, Amethyst. You’re so hot when you come for me.”

Amethyst shuddered and sighed, a soft  _ fuck-- _ slipping from her as she relaxed and sank down.

She felt Jasper’s warm touch running up and down her back, her muscles relaxing under her ministrations, and she finally sank all the way down onto the bed.

Jasper crawled up until she was at the pillows with Amethyst and sank down herself, pulling Amethyst’s back flush against her, onto her side, and started running her fingers through what she could reach of her hair idly. Amethyst relaxed even more under the touch and sighed happily, still hot and sensitive.

“You did great, Ame,” Jasper said with a low rumble in her voice. “As always.”

Amethyst snuggled back against Jasper and laughed, a soft huffy sound.

“Hell yeah,” she murmured, comfy and wanting to just fall asleep like this. “Y’wanna sit on my face now, babe?”

Jasper let out a laugh and rubbed the curve of Amethyst’s chubby hip.

“Rain check? I’ve got work early.”

Amethyst murmured a soft  _ m’kay _ and reached down to grab Jasper’s hand, turning some so she could plant a kiss on the back of it.

“Thanks, babe. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jasper murmured before ruffling Amethyst’s hair. “My Amethyst.”

“My Jasper.”


End file.
